The Beginning of the Gundam Pilots v2
by LifeLifeLife
Summary: This is the next version of my story after I messed up bigtime...


The Beginning of the Gundam Pilots  
By LifeLifeLife  
  
ONE  
  
I sat there, alone, watching the stars blink overhead. "Hey, Heero, come take a look at this," called Wu Fei, and trusted friend of I. Heero walked over and Wu Fei pointed to the ground. A caterpillar was trying to make a nesting place for itself. "So? It's just a stinking caterpillar," I crushed it with my foot. Wu Fei looked disgusted. "Heero, that is the first caterpillar I have seen in years and you crushed it. Why do you have to be so hateful?" said Wu Fei. I probably looked puzzled at this question, as I never really thought about it that much. "I just am. It's hard to explain, but as soon as I began to look at things in a different way, I began to dislike things. You are the only one who will stand by me though," I explained. Hundreds of miles away, another kid looked up at the stars. This boy's name was Quatre. "I wonder if anyone else wonders about the world outside this Solar System," he said to himself while cupping a buttercup in his hand. A surly looking man came up to him and said, "Master Quatre, dinner is ready." Quatre jumped up and went back to his house. He walked in and poked his head round the door of the Dining Hall. The way that the table was set out made this family look very rich. A knock at the door made Quatre's mother jump. She rushed to the door and opened it. "Oh, hello Duo," she said, rolling her eyes. Duo ignored the rolling of eyes and continued into the house, trying to find Quatre. Quatre's mother shut the door and took Duo into the Dining Hall. "Hey, nice set-up you have here Quatre," said Duo. He sat down, but Quatre's mother was having none of it. "You say what you want, but you aren't getting fed here. Every time we feed you, we get complaints from your mother," she said. This time Duo rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, I'll stand by your rules. This is what I came here for Quatre, to tell you this. The OZ association has openings for young Pilots to try out a mini Wing Suit. I'm gonna go. You coming?" Quatre looked at his mother and father. His father gave him the sure-you-can-go, -but-don't-get- into-any-trouble look and his mother gave him the absolutely-not look. Quatre managed to persuade his mother over dinner and asked Duo what day it was going to be held. Duo told him it was the seventy-seventh of the month of Awakening at the Northern Lights Colony. That was only a week away. Trowa Barton walked down the high street of his town, hoping to do some window-shopping of a new penknife - he collected them. He went to his favourite shop and looked through the window. "Sorry Trowa, we don't have any new ones," said the shopkeeper. Trowa turned around and shrugged his shoulders. He continued down the high street and saw a poster. It said that a try out session of Gundam Piloting was going to be held on the Northern Light Colony on the seventy-seventh of the month of Awakening. Trowa made a mental note of this - his other hobby was Wings. I went to sleep that night and had a very strange dream. An unknown person to me kept on goading me to kill him and Wu Fei was there, telling me not to be so hateful. My rage erupted within me and I charged to the man and shoved the dagger on the end of my father's shotgun into him. That's when I woke up. I was sweating badly. The weather outside was as it usually is. Hot. I was the one who chose the constant weather system. I switched on my TV and there was an advert on it. It said that if you want to be a Gundam pilot, then you need to go to the Northern Light Colony on the seventy- seventh of the month of Awakening. I thought of what day it was today and then knew that it was only a week away and that the colony was many miles away. That particular colony was near Saturn. I lived near Venus. That morning, I made my way to the front room. My father was already there. My mother was killed in an accident a few years ago. "Father," I said, "There is a tryout session for people who want to be Gundam Pilots on a colony a long way away. I was wondering if I could go." My father nodded. "You'll need to drive me there today as it is near Saturn and we are near Venus," I further explained. My father stood up and told me to get my things. I thought he wanted to go aswell. We got to the colony and found a good hotel to stay in. It was only a day before the event and there were many other people there. Wu Fei must have seen the advert too, as he was there aswell. There was also a boy with jet black hair in a ponytail at the back, a boy with yellow-blonde hair and a boy with brown hair shaped in a sharp fringe at the front. 


End file.
